


Unintended

by borntoblue



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night movies with Peniel and Sungjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

It's one of those nights where they've all ended up at Hyunsik's place, piled in the living room and watching movies on the only good television any of Peniel's friends own. The lights are off because Minhyuk said they had to be, and now, as is inevitable when it's late and dark, Changsub has fallen asleep.

"I don't think Changsub-hyung particularly likes movies," Sungjae whispers to Peniel, careful since Changsub's sitting next to him today. "I've never been to a movie night with him where he didn't sleep."

"Huh," Peniel acknowledges he's listening while still trying to make sense of the movie. It's in a historical dialect, and Peniel doesn't have the heart to tell his friends the English subtitles can't possibly be official.

"Whoa," Sungjae's eyes are drawn back to the screen, "they're sword fighting now. What was it for again? A girl's hand in marriage?"

"I dunno."

Sungjae plops his head on Peniel's shoulder, "You're no help. Get me the popcorn from Minhyuk-hyung."

Peniel obliges, because he gets the feeling he won't miss much plot by looking away from a sword fight. Getting up from his seat, he walks over to where Minhyuk has the huge bowl on the floor. He almost trips on Eunkwang on his way there.

Minhyuk pouts as Peniel takes the bowl, stuffing some last-minute popcorn into his cheeks and filling his hands. He really lives up to the squirrel jokes sometimes.

"You've had more than enough, hyung," Peniel whispers to him, offering the bowl to Eunkwang before he leaves. Eunkwang takes some, but most of his handful ends up on the floor. He seems about ready to join Changsub in sleeping through the movie.

Peniel walks back to his own seat then, putting the half empty bowl in Sungjae's lap. As soon as he sits down, Sungjae puts his head on Peniel's shoulder again.

"Is the view good from there?" Peniel asks, adjusting his shoulder so that he's comfortable too.

"It's perfect," Sungjae replies, shifting along with Peniel and taking a handful of popcorn.

Sungjae starts to chew. Peniel can feel his jaw moving against his arm and it's weird, but it makes Peniel want popcorn too, so he grabs some.

"This is a really weird movie," Sungjae whispers. "Do you even understand what's going on?"

"No," Peniel answers truthfully. "I think this is a..." He doesn't know the Korean word for bootleg, as it turns out. "Bootleg," he says in English instead.

"You haven't taught me that word."

To be fair, Peniel doesn't think it's a very useful one for everyday conversation. He thinks of a Korean way to explain it. "This isn't an official DVD. The subtitles are weird."

"How weird?"

Peniel looks at the screen, frowning.

"In Korean, the subtitles would be saying... 'Don't do me anything. I'm trusty.'"

Sungjae snorts, getting a frown from Ilhoon that he ignores. Peniel grins down at him.

"Oh, the text changed, what does that say?"

Peniel frowns. Coming up with bad Korean shouldn't be as hard as it is. "'We need open heart of government central.'"

Sungjae snorts again. He's burying his face in Peniel's shoulder so as to not make too much noise, and Peniel finds himself grinning even more.

"The next line says 'I can door break.'"

That isn't even that funny, but Sungjae is now sniggering so much he can't move from Peniel's shoulder. It makes grabbing more popcorn a bit awkward.

Hyunsik is looking at them curiously now, but he doesn't say anything. He returns his attention to the movie as Sungjae starts to calm down.

"Oh," Peniel looks at Sungjae and tries not to laugh himself, "this one's good, you ready?"

Sungjae takes his face away from Peniel's shoulder and looks him seriously in the eye.

"'Honorable,'" Peniel pauses for dramatic effect, "'you are dutch man now.'"

Sungjae has to cover his mouth to be quiet.

Ilhoon looks over at them exasperatedly.

"They're talking about retrieving their family heirlooms. What's so funny?"

Peniel grins, "I dunno, he's just laughing."

Ilhoon snorts and turns back to the movie while Sungjae enters a new laughing fit.

Then Sungjae takes a deep breath and sits upright. Though he returns to leaning on Peniel's shoulder in short order.

"No wonder you don't know what's going on,” Sungjae says, his voice normal despite his uncontrollable laughter seconds earlier.

"What's on the screen now says 'Just fuck it brother.'"

Sungjae can't help a large snort at that. Eunkwang down on the floor jumps a little.

"Sungjae, try to let Changsub sleep," Minhyuk whispers back at the couch. Sungjae does an okay sign but he's also trying not to wheeze.

Peniel leans in towards Sungjae, grinning. 

"Want me to read the whole movie like this?"

Sungjae takes a gasping breath, "I don't think I could handle that."

"No then?"

"Absolutely yes."

It's a bit more effort than Peniel likes to put into his movie-watching and Sungjae does end up waking Changsub, but weirdly enough Peniel finds watching Sungjae go into laughing fits worth it.


End file.
